


Mentiras piadosas

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, Kairi se permite mentirse por un rato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentiras piadosas

A veces, cuando son los únicos en la playa y el mar está calmo, cuando Sora y Riku se permiten bajar la guardia un rato y se sienta con ella en el muellecito, los pies sumergidos en el agua, Kairi se permite mentirse.

Aunque sea por un rato, juega a que todo será así por el resto de sus vidas, los tres juntos, bromeando y riendo, viendo las horas pasar sin que les preocupe nada excepto los otros dos. Hace de cuenta que no hay otros mundos, que el Rey Mickey no existe, que sus amigos no tienen un deber con él, que no hay incorpóreos ni sincorazones, que ella no es una de las princesas del corazón, que el Kingdom Hearts no es real.

La ilusión acaba apenas se levantan del muellecito, la guardia alta nuevamente, preparados para defenderse en caso de que los ataquen.

Kairi no puede mentirse mucho, pero aunque el mundo se vaya a acabar mañana, nadie jamás le robará los momentos compartidos con sus dos mejores amigos.


End file.
